Work Needs Love
by YaKkOxXxXAkko2
Summary: One of my earlier stories featuring GibsonXOC...meh


I was tired of working. Work, work, work, that's all I've done today. That's all both of us have done today. Both of us have been running around all day making sure this was functioning or that was up to charge, or some other chore. I wanted to see him, so I got the excuse to bring him dinner. He was working so hard that he told me he wouldn't be able to come to dinner. That wasn't abnormal for him, but I was feeling abnormally depressed, so it almost stung that he couldn't even come to dinner. I set down his food next to him while he was working. He looked at the food and then looked at me, giving me one of his world famous smiles. It made me happy to see him smile after all we've been doing today. He leaned in to give me a peck on my cheek for gratitude, but I went straight for his lips. My tongue slipped into his warm mouth with ease as I began to massage the inside of his mouth. After a second or two he finally grasped the reality of what was going on and hugged me close, partaking in the ritual of love. One of the many I enjoyed doing with him. I slowly began to lose my sense of reality, and was instead driven by my love and passion for him. But when his tongue went back into his own mouth and his lips parted from mine I realized that now was not the time or place to get carried away. I sadly left him to finish his work and returned to the table. I socialized the best I could with everyone, but I couldn't fully mask my depression. I think that I was simply suffering from "boyfriend withdrawal syndrome" and I was hit hard. After dinner I went straight for my bedroom, no doubt that Gibson would be staying up late once again. Now I know I'm in trouble. I only call Gibson by his name when I'm wanting him. Usually I call him a pet name like Gibby, but I couldn't find the energy to address him like that. I came to my room and flopped down on the bed, laying my head on the pillow, turning off the lights, and trying to get some sleep. But no matter what I did, I couldn't sleep. This had to be the worst day ever. I kicked the sheets up to get some air and rolled violently in bed. I was so preoccupied with that, that I didn't notice the light coming in as the door opened and disappearing as the door closed. When I stopped thrashing I was on my stomach with my chin resting on the pillow in front of me and my arms lying lifelessly to the sides. I felt like crying. Never before in my life had I felt so horrible. All from not seeing my boyfriend. Tears started to invade my eyes and small wines of sadness escaped my mouth. I felt alone, so alone, in fact, that crying only made me feel worse, for there was no one to comfort me. Then I felt the mattress sinking deeply to my right and heard someone get up on the bed. I turned my head to see his beautiful face staring back at me with deep concern. I didn't even let him finish one word before I jumped onto his chest and cried into it. Moving ever so carefully, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, letting me cry as much as I desired. He would occasionally kiss the back of my head while I rocked in his embrace. Once I settled down I lifted my head up to kiss him sweetly and passionately on the lips. I was starting to feel better, but I knew that it would take more than a kiss to make this lonely feeling go away. I slowly slipped my hands down to his waist and began to play with his hips, moving them back and forth. I heard him chuckle at my seemingly cute action. I was blushing a bit because it almost seemed new to approach him in this way, although I've used many more seductive ways of showing I wanted to make love in the past. This fact made me blush more. He suddenly, yet gently, lifted me up and then laid me down with my head on the pillow. He held my wrists to the sides of my head and wiggled his legs between mine so that he could spread them wide. It wasn't until this moment that I realized something. Gibson was a man. I mean, it was obvious that he was male, no doubt, but he was a man with his own lust and pleasures, and now he was lusting for me. Looking at his face above me, the seductive look on his face, it made me very scared. I was never the submissive one, he was, and being in this position now made me feel like I was about to be raped, even though I knew that it was, in fact, the love of my life. I had the subconscious reaction to kick him off me, but I resisted the urge trying to remind myself that he wouldn't hurt me. I closed my eyes, preparing for him to enter me. Instead I felt his soft lips on my forehead. The moment I felt his silky lips and immediately recognized his soft gesture, I went limp. My struggling ceased and my heart rested easy, now realizing that I wouldn't be hurt. He rested his cheek on mine and released my wrists, intertwining our fingers together. I let out a sigh of happiness and relief, then I felt him enter me. He went slowly, which I appreciated, because even though we'd done this many a time, this time was much different, and it kind of hurt. I let out small gasps and whines of both pleasure and pain and holding his hands tighter to mine. Once he made complete contact a growl came from his mouth, and he kissed my cheek before resting his own upon it once more. He slowly began his humping motion, letting out moans of pleasure with every dive he took. I let out small squeaks and gasps as I got used to this pleasurable pain. He continued to move slowly, being more gentle than passionate. It was very sweet. It was a different kind of sex, the kind that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside rather than wild and crazy. We went on for a while until we got tired and needed to go to sleep. He slowly exited my body, and curled up next to me, hugging my waist from behind and pulling me close. He kissed my neck and caressed my body until I fell asleep in exhaustion. I had reaffirmed my love, and even though tonight I hadn't climaxed, it still felt just as sweet.


End file.
